


It Only Gets Easier

by HarveysHoe



Series: Mpreg Avengers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Back rubs, Cute, Fluff, I am awful at tagging though, M/M, Morning Sickess, Mpreg, Poor Tony, Pregnancy Syptoms, PregnantTony, Requests, SickTony, Sickness, Steve is a great husband, Steve takes care of his husband, Stony - Freeform, Stony Husbands, Sweet Steve, adorableness, cute Steve, i love them, super family, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody - and tony aimed to find out who - told him that, "it only gets easier after the fourth month." </p><p>Whoever it was, they better hide. </p><p>Tonys pregnancy isn't taking it as easy in him as he would like it to. </p><p>Steve is there to help his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Gets Easier

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Part Two of Mpreg Stony Fluff :)

Somebody - and tony aimed to find out who - told him that, "it only gets easier after the fourth month." 

Whoever it was, they better hide. 

Tony sobbed as he leaned over the toilet bowl, hands gripping the sides, knuckles turning white. "Steve!"

Steve had been down stairs in the gym going a few rounds with the punching bags when JARVIS had alerted him that Tony was having morning sickness again. 

"I'm here, I'm here," he reassured, joining his husband on the bathroom floor, rubbing his back. "It's okay," he said as Tony had the urge to vomit again. 

"I can't breath," Tony whimpered, resting his warm cheek against the cool porcelain, panting. The older man hushed Tony, carding big fingers through brown, sweaty hair. 

"You're doing so well, honey. Only a few more months."

The smaller man groaned, closing his eyes. "I can't. I can't do it." 

"Of course you can, sweetheart. You're so strong." 

His husband vomited again, gagging afterwards. He whimpered, a tear running down his flushed cheek. "Steve..." He cried.

Steve snatched some toilet paper and wiped the younger man's mouth. "It'll pass, don't worry, baby." 

They stayed like that for a few moments until Steve caught Tony falling asleep against the side of the toilet bowl. "Baby, come on." The captain whispered, "let's get you to bed."

"But... S'cool." Tony mumbled, frowning and groaning when Steve pulled him up to stand. "'Teve. 'Op it." 

"You'll thank me later for not allowing you to sleep on a hard floor hunched over and pregnant, sweetheart. Come on." He led his lover to the bed and turned over Tony's pillow - to the cool side - and pulled the covers back even more. 

"M'too warm, 'Teve..." The brunette pouted, heavy eyes looking up at him. Steve kissed his forehead. 

"That's fine. Hold on." Sitting Tony on the edge of the bed, he wandered off to his and Tony's closet. He hummed and picked out a pair of his training shorts and returned to find his husband curled up asleep with his face against the wooden board at the foot of their bed. 

"Tony, honey." Steve said, pulling him up to sit normally. "Here, take off your top." 

"M'not in th'mood, 'Teve..." The genius tried to stop Steve's hands from grabbing the hem of his top. 

"No, baby. I have something better to help cool you down." He pulled the top over Tony's head and dropped it to the floor. Kissing the swell of Tony's stomach, the blonde man moved to the sweats Tony wore. "Stand off of the bed, Tony. Lift your hips."

As tony mustered strength to lift his backside off of the bed, Steve achieved in removing the grey sweatpants and slid the pair of shorts on instead, the waist band able to stretch around the five month sized belly. 

"There you go." Steve smiled at Tony as the engineer gazed down at him with a dazed look of love. Well, Steve labelled it as love, anyway. It was more a look of; "Back off or I'll slap you." But love, more the less, Steve was sure. 

Tony held Steve's hand in his gently. "Stay?" He managed before a jaw-breaking yawn escaped him. 

Steve helped his younger lover climb under the covers and joined him, hand resting on Tonys stomach protectively, kissing Tony's forehead. 

Tony pinched Steve's side and the larger man yelped. 

"What was that for?"

The brunette mumbled against his chest. "T'was you who said it only gets easier after th'fourth month."

"... I read it on the internet." 

"Don' believe everythin' you read, 'Teven."

Steve could only bite his lip and hug Tony closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I'm taking requests now... Anything you want me to write (it has to be Tony and somebody. It can be Stony, Ironhawk... BlackIron... Anyone; as long as they are shipped with Tony) And please give me feedback on this one? Thank you guys!


End file.
